


<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-6 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-6 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

「啊嗯…啊哈！…」崔維斯整個人乏力的躺在身後那個高溫堅硬的物體上，被滿滿的撐開之後又再往上一個檔次的尺寸與硬度，簡直能將他從內部撕扯開來，朦朧的雙眼掃到自己被一雙巨大化的利爪箝住並用力向兩邊分開的膝窩，銳利如刃尖的爪尖已經刺破了那裏的皮膚，金色的血液從傷口跟爪尖的縫隙裏細線般的流下，流淌過崔維斯蒼白的大腿內側，彎彎曲曲的繞過那兩條大腿上飽滿的肌肉，一直彙聚到兩個人的交合處，過於激烈的疼痛讓那裏的皮膚泛出白色，然後被崔維斯自己的血液染成了金色，崔維斯難忍這樣的鈍痛但他的身體已經沒力氣去掙扎什麽，前面原本擡著頭的肉莖隨之軟了下去。

「後面要用我喜歡的方式來，至於前面…我倒是可以大方的跟那個女人分享一下，阿奴毗亞！滾到床上來！」全身彷佛是用最堅硬的鋼鐵打造而成的，黝黑堅硬而且被熔岩色的線條盤繞全身，變身之後的賽特看起來更加的可怕，阿奴毗亞聞聲終於敢擡起頭來看向床上，崔維斯被大大扯開幾乎壓在他胸口的雙腿正對著她的視線所及之處，而她的主神已經回復到了原始的神化形態，低沈的聲音從那張長滿了黑金色利牙的嘴裏發出，像是從地底發出的嗡鳴聲，她眨了眨深色的睫毛不敢稍有怠慢的爬到床上，距離近了當她看清楚賽特對崔維斯做的事，她的眼框裏忍不住閃出了淚花。

「主…主人…」她渾身赤裸體態豐美腰肢跟手腳偏瘦，在賽特豺狼般的火紅雙眼注視下，跪坐在床上的樣子倒也不失媚態，賽特想起在得到崔維斯之前，這個女官是最受他寵愛的一個，「用你平常的方式去服侍他。」說這話的時候賽特還不忘記抓著崔維斯的膝蓋用力往自己的陰莖上擠壓，聽到對方發出痛苦難耐的悶哼並且無力的掙扎時，賽特喘氣般的哼笑出來，他當然可以使用自己的雙手，但他並不想這麽早就讓這個男人報銷，賽特看了看自己已經陷入對方大腿皮肉裏的爪尖，他如果用這雙手替崔維斯手淫，只怕還沒碰到人就已經把這個男人開腸破肚了。

阿奴毗亞顫抖著卻不敢違逆主神的命令，她慢慢的爬到崔維斯被強迫張開的兩腿之間，伸出顫抖的雙手握住那根她已經非常熟悉的東西，「不要…賽特…」崔維斯不用低頭就能看到阿奴毗亞那雙含著眼淚的紫色眼睛，他整個人被迫浮沈在欲望與痛苦之間徘徊，他的雙手雖然自由卻提不起力氣阻止女人的動作，後穴雖然被撐開到幾乎要超過極限，但他仍然訝異於自己居然還能夠清醒的睜開眼睛，他的左後肩因爲呼應賽特的原形，變的好象岩漿那樣的滾燙而且灼人，身上沒有一個地方不疼，他痛恨著讓這些事越來越往畸形發展的這個男人，崔維斯自認足夠溫和，但他的溫和正在以不可見的速度往消失前進。

「做錯事就要接受處罰。」賽特在阿奴毗亞把那根軟綿綿的肉莖含進口中吸吮舔弄的時候，把自己狠狠的抽出到入口再兇猛的頂回去，這讓崔維斯發出了淒厲卻嘶啞的哀鳴，整個人像把被張到極限的弓，水珠不停的從眼框裏滾落，他的身體因爲極限到分不清是疼痛還是快感而不停的痙攣著，阿奴毗亞被這樣的崔維斯嚇壞了，她連忙抽身後退再也不敢碰他一下，賽特冷哼一聲並沒有對這樣的他心軟，沒有再去管對方有沒有快感這件事，賽特抽出自己跟原形一樣黝黑巨大而且滾燙的圖騰滿布的陰莖，單手就將癱軟在身下的崔維斯翻回正面，在對方濕漉漉的驚訝藍眼注視下，將崔維斯重新釘回身下。

這太超過了！崔維斯的雙手被那黝黑發燙的狼爪釘在頭頂上，他的雙眼無法相信剛才那根插在他屁股裏的是這樣一根東西，這根跟他的小臂差不多粗細的東西，就是剛才折騰他快斷氣的傢夥嗎？賽特原本就比崔維斯還要高壯，現在神化之後整個人都比他大上了一圈，沒有半點神力的崔維斯根本無法抗拒賽特對他的侵犯，當那根巨大的陰莖再度狠狠的頂進來時，崔維斯覺得自己彷佛被頂穿了腸子甚至頂到了胃，他無法去顧及旁邊有人的羞恥，如果能在賽特的原形侵犯中活下來的話，羞恥什麽的根本不是最重要的事，崔維斯忍住被頂到最深處引起的嘔吐感，他甚至不知道爲什麽要忍耐。

腸肉被磨擦的生疼，但是當那根東西衝撞到某個點的時候，那種猛烈的快感也是前所未有的，賽特鬆開了崔維斯的雙手，他抓著對方的膝窩把它們分開壓在床上，崔維斯再度哀鳴出聲卻是因爲那根巨大的東西居然變的更大，並且對著他敏感的部位發動了猛攻，當賽特終於發泄完畢並且把自己抽出來的時候，崔維斯整個人虛脫無力的連一根手指都動不了，他瞇起眼看著變回人形的賽特，這個男人居然還維持著衣冠楚楚剛從外面回來的樣子，好象射了別人滿肚子精液的人不是他一樣，崔維斯憤恨的用力閉緊了雙眼，然後他聽到了什麽東西破空而過的聲音，接著有東西碰到了他的肩膀…

睜開眼的崔維斯對上了那雙不再有光芒的淺紫色大眼，他訝異的一句話也說不出來，晴空般的藍眼睛似乎不能理解到底發生了什麽事，賽特面無表情的將沾了金色血液的長刀往地上一甩，然後用刀尖將那顆稱得上漂亮的頭顱挑起扔下床，穿著鞋的腳踩到了床上一把撈起不能動彈的崔維斯，避開一大片流淌到他身邊的金色血液，「你殺了她？爲什麽？那我呢？」崔維斯沒有任何掙扎的任賽特抱在懷裏，懷抱很溫暖他的心卻越來越冰冷，賽特將他用乾淨的床單包裹嚴實扛上肩膀，一步一步的往寢殿門口走去，崔維斯十分困難的仰起臉來看向床的方向，缺了頭的阿奴毗亞依然靠坐在床柱邊上，他甚至不知道那顆頭被賽特扔去哪了…「處罰是你的，死亡是她的，我的世界，我的規矩。」把崔維斯扔到新的寢殿床上之後，賽特那雙水晶似的綠眼睛裏，什麽情感的波動也沒有，就連他的聲音也是一樣，冷淡的從不把任何人當一回事。


End file.
